


【卡带ABO】俺妻不可能这么可爱

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍A卡X上忍O土&日常文笔渣，OOC，私设，请注意避雷&斑存活，斑&带亲情向，宇智波全族存活，有生子





	【卡带ABO】俺妻不可能这么可爱

“啪！”

斑狠狠地摔碎了手中的茶杯，站在一旁的族人不禁打了个寒颤。

“他们安藤家什么东西！区区一个beta也胆敢拒婚！”

“族、族长，其实您提的条件也有点苛刻了，带土虽然是个omega，但他的身体状况不太好，身体和脸还是那样的，想招入赘实在是……”族人还没有说完，就被斑瞪了回去。

他当然知道带土的条件如何，不然会被拒婚20多次？带土因为柱间细胞的影响，到了23岁才分化。他这一分化不要紧，分化成omega就让斑头疼了。

大家都在谣传带土虽然是个omega，单看那身体素质怎么都不像，平时跟个alpha似的，身上还有A界强者柱间的细胞，那还算是个omega吗？娶回家能不能生孩子还不知道……

因为这些谣传，让斑给带土张罗亲事一直受阻。对方是不是alpha不打紧，长相年龄都无所谓。但带土的神威是难得的时空忍术，宇智波家的能力必须得有宇智波拥有才成，上门女婿是斑唯一的底线。

为什么不招旗木卡卡西呢？人家是个alpha不说，还拥有带土的一只眼，他进了宇智波不是如虎添翼吗？

可问题就在这里。卡卡西属木叶派，带土虽然心属木叶，但斑在背后操控，终究跟木叶还是面和心不和。两个同时拥有神威的忍者一边一个不偏不倚。斑也无法贸然去提亲，心想着家里那个兔崽子能把卡卡西钓回家，可偏偏这俩人就是大理石和花岗岩，根本擦不出火花。

眼看带土快而立之年了，斑不停的为他张罗婚事，可这几年每一家都跟商量好了似的，说什么也不会娶宇智波带土。

斑气的直冒烟，每次生气就数落带土。小兔崽子缺心眼的，救人丢自己半条命，还假装大方的送眼，怎么就不把自个送出去呢，分化成什么不好，偏偏分化成个omega……巴拉巴拉……

斑前面说的那些他都受着，但听到嫌弃自己的性别，带土就不乐意了。

你以为我想当O啊，这个又不是我能决定的，你见过我这么壮的omega吗，谁不想当alpha啊，谁不喜欢甜甜软软的小姐姐啊……巴拉巴拉巴拉说的比斑还多。老祖宗摆摆手，骂了声滚滚滚，别让我看到你。就把带土踢出房间。

 

话说回来，旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土怎么就擦不出火花这件事。其实大家都很迷啊，两人平时关系好的焦不离孟，孟不离焦。一起做任务，一起下馆子，基本白天的时间都腻在一起了。

有人问过他们为什么不在一块呢？他俩都仔细想了想，带土说可能太熟悉了，根本就不会有那种感觉吧。卡卡西的答案是带土不像个omega，更像alpha才是，所以他们是朋友。

卡卡西的回答让带土很满意，他一直很在意自己的性别，总怕别人对他另眼相待。可卡卡西不会，他是发自内心当自己是挚友，并肩作战的同伴。

那为什么各自都不成家呢？

带土觉得这个人的问题真多。他为什么不成家全村还不清楚吗？被拒婚20多次的omega从世上也挑不出几个来吧！

卡卡西只是摊摊手说，嘛，缘分还没到吧。

 

但是，这人生啊总有意外的时候。

 

有一次两人执行任务，带土去解救被人贩子拐卖的omega。现场有个O发情了，带土计算了一下时间，他的发情期还有几天，做完任务回到木叶怎么都是够的，就把身上备用的抑制剂给她用了。

却没料到受害者中竟然还有个人贩，见机给带土下了套，一把催情粉洒在他身上，趁机逃走了。

等卡卡西过去支援的时候，带土的情况就很不妙，他是一个alpha，自然不会带有抑制剂之类的药品，为了救人他听从了带土的请求，一口咬上他的腺体，缓缓的输入自己的信息素安抚他。

就这样带土被卡卡西暂时标记了。

 

本来带土以为自己有恢复力极强的细胞，回到村子后也会神不知鬼不觉。但是腺体被咬的部分却好几天都没有下去，带土只能带着这个牙印回到族地。

然后就被人发现了……

然后一下子就传开了……

什么人会去标记宇智波带土啊？口味真重啊！一个omega不好好在家待着当什么忍者？宇智波带土未婚就被人上了，真淫荡……巴拉巴拉之类的……

当斑听到这个消息的时候，又摔碎了一只茶杯，咬牙切齿的说了一句：

“干得漂亮！”

把兔崽子拎到面前质问上他的那个人的名字，带土死都不说。如果不是鼬偷偷告诉卡卡西关于带土的趣事，卡卡西都不知道自己这一咬竟然咬出这么多事。

他不得不去大家长面前承认错误。

 

“是是，是我暂时标记的带土。”

“没、没有，我只是咬了他的腺体。”

“嗯，知道了，我会负起责任来的。”

 

斑虽然面上凶狠，但心里早就乐开了花。自己送上门来的就别说我们逼婚！

 

被逼穿上嫁衣的带土一脸懵逼，看到新郎后更像是吃了屎一样的表情，卡卡西只能无奈对他笑笑。

折腾了一天终于到了两人的洞房花烛。

两人坐在床上谁都没动，空气尴尬的一批。带土脑子嗡嗡了一天，到现在感觉自己还在做梦，他竟然跟卡卡西成亲了？！

成亲是个什么概念，单身三十年的带土压根就没有，觉得就算是成亲了也就是让卡卡西住在他家里而已，其实也没什么太大变化。

坐在另一头的卡卡西仔细想了想宇智波大家长说的话，虽然当初是紧急关头但他的确也是暂时标记了带土，从某些方面来讲这也叫占便宜了吧，所以应该负起责任来。

他转头看看坐在一旁的新婚妻子，那是再熟悉不过的同伴，从此以后他们就是家人了，而且以后他们还会有孩子……想到这里卡卡西觉得这样也不坏，不管怎么说也算是解决了一件人生大事。

卡卡西挪动身体靠近带土，抚上他的下巴轻轻转过头，对上带土清澈无辜的眼眸让卡卡西有些想笑。他凑过脸轻轻吻了带土的唇，问：“讨厌吗？”

带土眨巴眨巴眼，“还好。”

卡卡西像是得到了鼓励，掰过带土的身体抱着他又一次吻了上来。这次不同上个的蜻蜓点水，卡卡西含着带土的唇瓣心里感慨它的柔软，伸出舌头细细舔舐着，温柔又蛮横的力度撬开带土的牙关，扫过他的上颚与他的软舌交缠。双手开始隔着衣服抚摸带土的脊背，温暖软硬适中的肌肉捏起来手感超好。直到两人的津水都流出带土唔唔的要推开他，才不舍的与他分开。

带土细细喘息，他被卡卡西吻的有点软，脸颊微红眼神迷茫的看着卡卡西，“卡卡西，我们……”

“我们成亲了，带土，所以我们现在是夫夫。”

夫夫吗？带土对这个词还是有点迷糊，不过虽然都已经成亲了，那就顺其自然吧。他还是蛮喜欢卡卡西的味道的，有种清冽感，让他很安心。

带土学着卡卡西的样子亲上他的嘴唇，舌尖主动滑入他的口腔与他唇齿交缠。卡卡西顺势推倒带土，撩起他的上衣抚摸每一寸肌肤。带土的皮肤很滑，温热劲软的触感让卡卡西爱不释手，双手不由自主的摸上他的胸部，揉捏这里的肌肉，拇指碾压揉搓着乳头。带土感觉一阵阵的麻痒和刺激传到全身，难耐的挺了挺身，下身的私处不自觉的摩擦起卡卡西的大腿。

卡卡西也早已经硬了，但他知道现在还不是时候。手滑进带土的裤子揉弄着他的性器，顺带悄悄褪下了带土的裤子。卡卡西一边吻着带土，一边撸着他的性器，在带土一个哆嗦后射了卡卡西满手。

这时卡卡西才跟带土分开，两人的嘴巴还连着几丝津液。刚高潮过得带土身体发红，尤其是脸颊红彤彤的，眼角缀着泪珠，被卡卡西吻过的嘴微张着喘息，有点难耐的瞅着他。

这样的带土，卡卡西从没见过，让他觉得有点……可爱？

他看着带土两边不同色的身体，心疼的无处隐藏。当初为了救他是承受了多大的疼痛，他该对带土再温柔一些。

卡卡西分开带土的双腿，屁股那里已经开始湿漉漉的，带土动情了。卡卡西伸进一根手指慢慢开拓，带土“嗯”了一声扭了一下腰，异物进入的感觉让他有些不适，但在卡卡西一次次温柔的抽插中又有点涨涨麻麻的感觉，精神也没那么紧张了。卡卡西看到带土放松下身体，又探入一根手指。两根手指在带土的后穴里开始张开翻搅，磨得带土细细的抽声呻吟。他紧紧地抓住床单，闭上眼睛不敢再去看卡卡西，可闭上眼睛后下身的感觉更明显了，只能撇过头眯着眼睛张着嘴喘气。

两根修长的手指还在后穴里不停的捣弄，卡卡西仔细瞧着被他玩弄的屁眼，随着他的手指张开合闭，被他捣出更多的肠液和淫液，手指突然划过一个凸点，带土“啊”了一声又立马用手捂住嘴巴。卡卡西却开始不停的扣挖那里。

“卡卡西，别啊……快……快住手……”

带土推着卡卡西，双腿不停的挣扎，却怎么都推不开面前这个男人，更过分的是他又插进去一根手指，跟其他两只一起肆虐着内壁。

“唔嗯～不要……我不要了……”

带土真的有点受不住了，这种感觉前所未有，虽然发情期到了的时候他偶尔也会撸管，但后穴不停流出淫液让他很难为情，所以都是自己撸过几发后，注射抑制剂就了事了，从来没有插过后面。

“带土，一会就好，听话，别乱动。”俯下身一下下吻着带土，安抚他。

卡卡西声音温柔，手上的力度却没有放松，不停的进进出出带土的后穴，过了不知多久，带土又一次接受快感渐渐放松身体的时候才抽出来。

“卡卡西……”身体刚刚适应了快感，还在享受欢愉的时候卡卡西退出了手指。带土有些茫然，用大腿蹭了蹭卡卡西，满眼疑问的看向他。

其实这厢已经忍得很辛苦了，卡卡西的额头布满了汗，沿着下巴滴在带土的肚子上。带土都已经解放过一次了，可他只能忍耐欲望，硬着那里为带土做扩张。

带土的屁眼太小，卡卡西是个alpha，那话儿是绝对的大，如果贸然插进去他怕弄伤带土。现在又看到带土一脸欲求不满的样子，如果再忍耐死在床上的就是他了。

卡卡西更分开带土的腿，挤进他的身体，狰狞的性器对准后穴插了进去。

“嗯……哼啊……”

带土承受粗长肉棒的顶入，有些不能呼吸，这种程度可不是三根手指能比的，他咬紧下唇挺着腰试图抬起屁股让卡卡西更好进来。卡卡西看到带土难受的样子忍着停下来，“带土，你还好吧。”

“没，我没事……呼、哈，你进来就行。”

卡卡西扶着带土的腰退出一些后，一鼓作气插了进去。

“唔……啊哈……”

卡卡西俯下身，摸去带土额头上的汗珠，笑着说：“进去了。”

带土突然脸更红了，撇过头去不看卡卡西。卡卡西真的觉得带土很可爱，咬上他的耳朵细细舔舐，下身开始动起来。

带土的小穴又热又软，紧紧裹着卡卡西的肉棒，仿佛要努力记住它的形状似的。卡卡西想给带土更多舒服，回回用龟头去摩擦前列腺，惹得身下的人一阵强过一阵的哆嗦，嘴里总是喊着“不要了”。一股股的情欲像潮流般涌进带土的身体，让带土不由自主的摆动腰臀配合卡卡西的抽插。被卡卡西磨的舒服的感觉越来越多，带土一手抓紧床单一手用手臂捂住眼睛轻轻啜泣。

卡卡西想看带土的脸，掰开他的手腕看到满脸潮红，无辜又色情而且哭泣的模样，直接冲击倒心脏。

带土哭了。

嘭嘭嘭……

卡卡西的心脏剧烈跳动着，本来一副惹人爱怜的样子却勾起卡卡西的施虐欲。

他把带土的腿掰得更开，双手紧紧捉着带土大腿的腱子肉，力度大的使指缝的肌肉都泛白色，狠狠地捣着小穴，每一次都捻着里面的敏感点擦过去，带土一个痉挛又射了出来。

卡卡西感受到带土收紧的内壁，爽到全身的细胞都在叫器狠狠地占有他，他直接掐住带土的腰送向自己的性器，力道重重的一下下顶带土的后穴，带土的屁股都被他拍红了，屁眼磨得都是红艳艳的。

“够了～卡卡西～快、快停……哈啊～啊啊啊啊～～”

带土被他顶的话都说不全，卡卡西却像是没听见一样，依然我行我素。带土屁股里的感觉越来越怪越来越明显，一波强过一波的快感直刷他的脑细胞，眼泪越流越凶，终于受不住卡卡西的大力摧残，屁股到了高潮。

又感受到内里绞紧的力度，卡卡西几个狠狠地深入抽插后，深深插在里面打开马眼射了进去。卡卡西也一口咬上带土的腺体，满口熟悉的麦芽香气冲进口腔，他也把自己的信息素注入进去。

第一次射精的量比较大，带土的小穴吃不了那么多，吃不下的精液从两人的连接处流出来，划过带土浑圆的臀线滴答落在床单上。

卡卡西还埋在里面，感受带土高潮后的余韵。他趴在带土的身上亲吻他的脖子，为他舔去汗水。带土推了推他，有些疑惑的问：“卡卡西，你怎么不进去成结啊。”

带土作为一个omega还是懂的一些基本性知识的，但他不知道这样问一个alpha无异于是在向他求种。

卡卡西听到后先是愣了一下，反应了一会儿后，才估计带土也就是在书上看到这些有的没的。

“要进去的话得等到你发情期，不然很容易受伤。”

带土听到后没有再说什么，总觉得卡卡西这么温柔有些让他不适应。还在分神的时候，感觉到屁股里的那个又大了起来，带土突然红了脸，又撇过头不去看卡卡西。

卡卡西追过去亲着带土的唇，笑眯眯的说：“带土，我们再来一次？”

都开始动了还来问他，卡卡西竟然是这样的。带土红着脸瞪着他，过了一会儿后主动揽上他的脖子，摆动着腰配合卡卡西的动作。

 

“哈啊啊～嗯～嗯嗯～啊啊～～”

站在门口听到带土的声音，端着催情酒的止水转身离开。

看来老祖宗的担心完全是多余的。

 

春宵一刻值千金。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，室外还能听到带土嘶哑的淫叫声，室内男人的粗喘和交合的声音不绝于耳。床上已经是一片狼藉，但两俱赤裸的肉体依然在交缠。

带土侧着身体躺在床上，卡卡西从后面操着他，双手抓着他的胸，鼓鼓的肌肉从他指缝中鼓出来，卡卡西不停的各种揉捏。有时用掌心搓着乳头，有时乳头从指缝中露出，就用两根手指夹住它，拉扯着。带土被来自上下冲击的快感席卷全身，敏感的后颈又被卡卡西舔上，他偏偏喜欢舔在身体的缝隙上，那里的连接处最是敏感，带土不由自主的又痉挛，屁股里吸着卡卡西的肉棒更往里送，绞的卡卡西又中出在他身体里。

卡卡西看了一眼外面，外面已经是白天，他和带土的新婚之夜就这样过去了。看着带土有气无力的躺在那，闭着眼睛，卡卡西抱着他一起沉沉的睡了过去。

 

醒来的时候，卡卡西发现旁边空空的，但留下来的余温告诉他昨天发生的事情，放心的笑了笑。

眼看都是大中午了，卡卡西起了床去喝水，这时带土刚从浴室洗完澡出来，身上只穿了一条家居裤，脖子上搭了一条毛巾，热气腾腾的走到冰箱旁边。

卡卡西看到背对着他的带土，一口水喷在他的腰上。

带土的裤子很宽松，导致下滑到露出了股沟，弯腰的时候就露的更多了。望着性感的屁股，卡卡西在那一瞬间想到了好多，尤其是昨天埋在里面能感受到多紧致多湿软，带土还会自己扭着屁股迎合他……

想到这儿卡卡西的那话又硬了……

可带土并不知道卡卡西的那些心猿意马。被人莫名其妙的喷了一口水，有些生气的说：“卡卡西你做什么！我刚洗完澡，脏死了！”

卡卡西有些窘，不过看到带土跟平时没什么两样凶凶的表情，却觉得可爱的不得了，为什么以前就没有发现呢？

“带土，你在家平时就这么穿吗？”

“对啊，我们的族服都是老不死他们统一标配的，有什么问题吗？”

“没有，这样挺好的。”卡卡西走到带土面前，修长的手指伸入裤子里揉着他的屁股蛋，“带土，再做一回吧，好不好。”

被卡卡西揉的有些动情，带土心想着反正也结婚了也没什么不好，拿掉脖子上的毛巾红着脸主动吻上卡卡西，顺着他手上的力道贴向他的私处，感受到卡卡西勃起的硬物，脸更红了。

 

卡卡西坐在沙发上抱着带土，两人的下体连接的不留一丝缝隙，卡卡西挺着腰一下下撞击着带土的后穴，头埋在他的胸膛里舔着带土的乳粒，轮番吸吮着俩颗小可爱，合上牙齿咬着它拉扯，忍得带土慌乱摇着头喊“不要”，身体又那么诚实的吸绞着他的粗长。

带土又被他操哭了。

每次看到他哭，卡卡西都想更大力的操他，怎么都停不下来。这个男人是他的omega，那么有男子汉气概又这么可爱，那些拒婚的人眼睛都是瞎的吗。

他现在无比的希望带土的发情期快点来，真想完全标记他，让带土真正的属于他的人，让他无处可逃。

卡卡西抱着他加快速度，然后捏着他的腰往下摁自己一个挺身又射了进去。

“呼哈……白洗澡了。”带土趴在他的肩膀上抱怨道。

“没关系，这次我们一起洗。”卡卡西轻拍他的后背，轻轻抚摸。

带土摇摇头，“不行，浴室太小搁不下俩人。”

“没关系，能搁开的。”

然后两人一起到了浴室，在花洒的冲刷下，卡卡西又摁着带土结结实实的来了一发。

 

婚后两人的日子过得跟以前一样，除了在外面时卡卡西会偶尔偷亲一口，除了走在路上会手牵手，除了每天晚上他们都会做爱……

嗯，其实真的跟以前没什么区别。反正不是带土想的那么差，那就这样吧，两个人一起做舒服的事情也无可厚非，他俩是合法夫夫。

斑那个老不死的之前骂他就算嫁出去也生不出娃，他偏偏要试试生给他看。带土摸着自己平坦的小腹，想象着里面有宝宝的情景，那是他和卡卡西的孩子，心里还有点小雀跃。

“卡卡西，我们要个孩子吧。”

正在看亲热天堂的卡卡西被带土的话惊的不轻，他惊喜的看着他，“带土，你……”

“你不想要吗？我们年纪也不小了，要个孩子也很正常吧。”

卡卡西摇摇头，他是太惊喜了，没想到带土会主动提出来，“不是，我很想要个和你的孩子。但带土怎么突然会这么说。”

“老头子说我身上有柱间细胞不一定能怀上，我想试试看。”

他就知道不能按照正常思维去理解带土的话，虽然出发点不是他想的那般好，但带土能有这个想法也很好了。

“卡卡西，如果我真的不能生……”带土突然想到这个问题，如果真如大家说的那样，卡卡西和他在一起不就没后了吗？那卡卡西还跟他在一起有什么用。

“没关系的，带土，我们可以领养。”卡卡西知道带土在担心什么，眉眼笑的温柔看向他。

不适应，还是有点不适应笑成这样的卡卡西，虽然之前也是笑的眉眼弯成一条线，但这笑的挤出水来的温柔让带土觉得别扭。

他还是更习惯对他一视同仁的卡卡西。

也许表面上一成不变，但有些事情还是改变了吧。想到这里带土有些失落，没有接卡卡西的话，转头去厨房做饭了。

卡卡西摇摇头，放下书，跟着带土一起去了厨房。

 

带土的发情期到了，两人纷纷请了假，关上房门滚到床上，没来的及脱掉衣服就干了起来。

卡卡西没有想到发情期带土的情欲跟他的战斗力一般强，死死的缠着他一直要。卡卡西直接被他推到在床上，自己分开双腿坐了上去，摆动着腰臀上下起伏用小嘴吞吃着卡卡西的肉棒。淫水流了卡卡西一肚子，他摸上去尝了一点，是带土信息素的味道。带土看到他的动作却不好意思了，只想把头埋起来。

他趴在床上，抬了抬屁股，转头对着卡卡西说：“快点，插进来。”本来卡卡西就受他信息素的影响欲火焚身，又被他这样挑逗，性器又大了一圈。他扶着带土的腰一口气插到底，两人都爽的喘气，卡卡西再也不克制的大力操干着他，回回往更深处顶撞。

发情期的带土越是被使劲操越觉得爽，不得不感慨omega的体质真的是淫荡的可以，他又被卡卡西操出眼泪，一滴一滴的落在手背上，但还是想要想多。双眼泪目满脸通红的看着卡卡西，不停的说：“卡卡西～我还要～再用力啊啊～～使劲插啊～进来～嗯啊～”

卡卡西被带土的样子挑逗的理智全飞，只想着干干干，他抱着带土的屁股不撒手，也不像之前一直顾着带土舒不舒服了，挺动着腰用最大的力气操着这个越插水流的越多的淫荡小穴，死命的往里使劲戳。

“啊啊～好……舒服啊～再来～卡卡西，不要～不要停～再进来点～”说着还掰开自己的臀瓣，好让卡卡西再进去一些。

这样的他让卡卡西都要不认识了，他随了带土的意愿，更是毫不顾忌的用大力气，本来用他的性器撑开紧绷的穴口，又被他伸进两根手指撑得更开，不停地刮着带土的肠壁和前列腺，逼得带土流出更多眼泪。

“别～卡卡、西～要被撑坏了～手拿～出去啊～”

“不会的，带土耐操，屁眼不会被撑宽的。”卡卡西吻去他脸上的泪。

“呜呜呜～嗯～～”

带土这次是真的哭了，又爽又舒服的感觉吞噬着他的耻辱心，不过现在他什么都顾不上了，配合着卡卡西更掰开自己的屁股，摸到了卡卡西的肉棒进进出出自己的那里。

卡卡西抓过带土的手，把他自己的手指插进后穴，去更明显的感受自己是怎么被他操的。然后抓着带土的臀肉往中间挤，感受着内壁的挤压。看着带土的屁股被他捏的泛白，臀肉鼓出指缝，卡卡西真想在他的屁股上亲一口，再咬一口。

带土渐渐被操开身体，卡卡西顶上了更里面的软肉，他知道那里是带土的生殖腔，更是毫不客气的顶开它，更去感受敏感的肉包裹他的龟头，在他不停的戳插下蠕动着，更有一股一股温热的液体冲刷他的铃口，各方面都在刺激着他让他成结。

自卡卡西戳到他的生殖腔，带土就一直在哆嗦，他知道要到最后一步了，打开身体承受卡卡西的进攻，等待着他成结。可在他身上逞欲的这个人像是要折磨他一般，不停地磨着那里就是不成，带土一波波的情欲席卷而来，没几秒钟就被戳的潮吹一次，大股大股的淫液喷出去。

“卡卡西～卡卡～哈啊～啊啊啊啊啊～”

带土连句整话都说不出来了，只能慌乱着叫着卡卡西名字。带土终于受不了，大叫一声：

“笨卡卡！”

一句笨卡卡让卡卡西没有防备，本还想再欺负带土软肉的时候听到这句直接成结，一股股的精液射进带土的生殖腔。

成结射精要持续一段时间，带土明显感受到了他的肚子里不断的灌进精液。刚高潮过去的他有气无力的趴在床上，嘴里不停的喊着“笨蛋卡卡西，卡卡西是个大垃圾。”卡卡西也不恼，直觉得带土这样太可爱不过，一下下亲着他的嘴唇和脸颊。

射精完成后，卡卡西收回了结，带土却扭着屁股又想要。卡卡西闻到带土动情的味道，知道带土开始第二波发情了。

“不管你要多少，我都会给你，一直给你，带土。”

 

做了几次带土发现了卡卡西特别的喜欢折磨他的生殖腔，总是磨着那里迟迟不肯成结，床单上都是他的淫水，卡卡西的精液都灌进了他的肚子。每到卡卡西戳他生殖腔时，带土实在受不了了就喊他“笨卡卡”，卡卡西才会射精给他。

这几天他们一直在屋内除了做就是做，直到带土的味道淡去，发情期结束了为止。

带土的小腹鼓起了一块，里面装满了属于卡卡西的精液。卡卡西扶上它，幻想着以后他们有了孩子是不是也这样鼓起来。

 

事情不想大家想的那么坏，在卡卡西日夜操劳的开垦下，他和带土三年就生了两个，都是漂亮的女孩子。孩子们都四五岁了，带土现在又挺着大肚子给两个小公主扎辫子。

又知道带土怀孕的斑笑的合不拢嘴，放开话让带土可劲生，养不了他给养着，让那些给宇智波造谣的凡人看看，他们宇智波就是能生，就算是有alpha细胞的omega也能生。

两个小公主每次都会去找卡卡西诉苦。妹妹喜欢姐姐白色耀眼的头发，嫌弃自己为什么不能跟父亲一样。姐姐羡慕妹妹有双漂亮的大杏眼，问父亲为什么没有爸爸一样的眼睛。卡卡西苦笑摸摸两个小可爱的头，说你们都很漂亮，一个像我一个像带土。

带土挺着大肚子问他们三个今晚吃什么，三个人异口同声的说“秋刀鱼”。

啧，口味没一个像我的。

但还是拿着袋子去了鱼市场，本来卡卡西也想跟着去，被带土撵回去让他看孩子。

带土在市场挑鱼的时候，遇见了好久不见的同期，两人寒暄了几句。那人临走时笑着说：“没想到你现在过得蛮不错的，当初可是你们族长逼着旗木娶你……”

带土听到这里很惊讶，“斑逼着卡卡西娶我？”

“对，对啊。当初这件事传的沸沸扬扬的，斑说是旗木占了你的便宜，要负起责任来……”看到带土越来越难看的脸色收了声，“你，你不会都不知道吧。那，全当我什么都没说，什么都没说。”自觉多话的同期一溜烟的跑了。

带土没有买完东西就冲到斑的住所，质问他当年的事。

“对啊，我可是为了你好，被拒婚20多次的omega能嫁出去就不错了，你管卡卡西是不是乐意娶你。”

带土沉默不说话。

斑想着反正木已成舟，连孩子都要生第三个了，量他卡卡西也不能反悔。

“我要跟他离婚。”

“噗！”正在喝茶的斑听到这句直接呛到，“咳咳，你说什么？”

“既然卡卡西不是自愿娶得我，何必在一起，我要跟他离婚。”说完站起身就回去了。

“啪！”斑又摔碎一只茶杯。

兔崽子就没有让他安心的时候。

他找人联系止水和鼬去了带土家，让他们先把孩子们抱过来，贤二这时候都不知道要怎么折腾，他怕吓着小宝贝们。

 

带土也不负斑所望，把贤二的能力发挥到极致。回到家他说的第一句就是——

“卡卡西，对不起。”

第二句就是——

“我们离婚吧。”

正在给小公主们读故事的卡卡西听到这话一脸懵逼，好好的这是怎么了，是他做错什么事了吗？是他让带土生这么多孩子让他烦了？还是今晚他不想吃秋刀鱼？

卡卡西慌忙的放下书本，告诉孩子们等一会再给他们讲。拉着带土去了内室问他到底怎么了。

“我都知道了，当年让你暂时标记是我不对，不然斑也不会逼婚，我太清楚你是什么人，就算是想负责也会勉强入赘宇智波。但是这几年束缚的你够久了，也该放你自由了。”

“不是，带土，你怎么突然这么说，我们连孩子都有了，什么束缚不束缚的。”

“卡卡西，我如果知道当年的事，绝对不会和你成亲的！”

卡卡西听到这句话，心脏都要纠在一块了，他慌乱的抓着带土的肩膀，满眼的受伤，“带土，你这句话什么意思？什么叫绝对不会跟我成亲？”

带土拿下卡卡西的手，“我不用你去负责，当初是我求你临时标记的。我不知道你是被斑逼婚，如果当初我知道的话……”带土说到这里快要哭出来了，只能低着头说：“对不起对不起，卡卡西，我……啊！肚子好疼！”

仿佛知道带土心里想法的宝宝开始变得不安分，急着要出来。

卡卡西扶着带土走出内室，看见止水和鼬陪着两个女儿，心想来的正是时候。

“你们帮忙看着孩子们，我送带土去医院。”然后一个神威就离开了。

妹妹看到走掉的爸爸和父亲，拉着止水的手问：“止水哥哥，爸爸说要跟父亲离婚，离婚是什么呀？”

站在鼬旁边的姐姐仿佛能懂一些，一脸不高兴的紧紧抓着鼬的裤子，“爸爸和父亲是要分开吗？”

妹妹听到后大哭起来：“哇——我不要他们分开！爸爸和父亲不要分开——呜呜呜呜……”

鼬从小带着佐助，有点带孩子的经验，他安慰着两个小家伙说：“他们没有要分开，只是你们父亲不让爸爸吃红豆糕所以闹别扭了，我们一会去看他们好不好？”

“嗯，好。”两个漂亮的女孩收起了眼泪点点头。

鼬揉了揉他们的头发，和止水领着她们去了医院。

 

带土望着白色的天花板呆呆的，卡卡西坐在一旁抱着刚刚出生的儿子，温柔的笑着对带土说“辛苦了”。

带土撇过头不想去看他，但感受到卡卡西牵起他的手与他交握。

“带土，也许一开始我是想负责。”卡卡西感到带土的手颤抖了一下，又接着继续说：“但我们成亲那晚，我很高兴能娶你的人是我。跟你在一起这么多年第一次觉得，原来我想要的那个人一直在身边，怎么就没看到呢？可能是我太尊重你的想法，不敢越雷池半步，也许很早以前我就已经喜欢上你了。”

带土听了这些话吸了吸鼻子，偷偷擦去眼泪。转过头瞪着卡卡西，“什么娶我，明明是你入赘进来的！”

“是是，带土说的对。”卡卡西眉眼笑的弯弯，抓起带土的手亲了一口，继续诉说着他的情话。

“带土，我爱你。我不想跟你离婚，也从没想过要跟你分开，因为我真的好爱你。”

带土因为这几句话脸更红了，卡卡西被他吸引了目光，凑近要亲他……

“爸爸！父亲！”两个漂亮的小朋友冲了进来，后面跟着止水和鼬，还有佐助。

“过来，给你们看看弟弟。”卡卡西招呼她们过去，一起看着刚刚出生的小生命。

“弟弟好小，姐姐，他跟你的头发一样都是白的呢。”妹妹羡慕的说。

“他的眼睛也好大，好黑。”姐姐羡慕的说。

卡卡西和带土相视一笑。

 

站在病房门口的斑听到里面热闹的笑声，笑着骂了句“小兔崽子”，潇洒的转身离开。

 

end

 

 

 


End file.
